Daisuke Shiraji
Raiden Unohana '(卯ノ花雷電, Unohana Raiden) is the head of the Unohana Clan as well as the Captain of the Twelfth Division in the Gotei 13 and the third president of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Appearance Raiden is a slender, tall, young looking man with pale skin, midnight blue eyes, and long black hair; he also has a tragus piercing on his left ear. Raiden wears a black sleeveless haori with a golden metal neck on top of his long sleeved captain haori. Before joining the 1st Division Raiden used to be on the Kidou Corps where he would wear the usual standard uniform that includes face-coverings attire characteristic of that branch. Later on after gaining more rank he stopped using the uniform and was commonly seen wearing a sleeveless black haori that he now wears on top of his white captain uniform. Personality Even though he is of noble birth and has always been surrounded by people like him Raiden is very laid back and has an impressively good sense of humor. He is very humble and highly dislikes to be treated different than any other Shinigami, this includes when people use the honorific "sama" after his name. Raiden is mostly very cool-headed and a serious man when it comes to business, which usually include researching, focusing on his experiments, and managing his squad. However his is also known to sometimes lose his temper when something is not carried out the way he wants. Many people think it unlikely because he is usually very stable-looking but Raiden can somewhat be a little bipolar especially when it comes to battle. He avoids using too much violence because the sight of blood triggers the ''other him, a psychotic and very violent man who likes to watch the enemy suffer and being cut down. Raiden likes to roam around the Seireitei during midnight, his favorite time of the day, and can usually be found at the top of small hills gazing up at the starry sky especially on new moon nights when the sky is darkest. He likes cold vanilla milk and even though he can't handle it very well he enjoys drinking sake on his weekends off. History Before becoming a Shinigami Raiden Unohana grew up in the Unohana Manor in the Seretei, with his very close childhood friend Ayane Kuroko and his cousin Nami Kobayashi. He spent some very happy years there until after an incident where his mother died tragically when he decided to attend the Shin’o Academy. Immediately after entering the academy Raiden became friend with Nanashi, a girl from Zaraki, the 80th District of the North Alley of Rukongai, they remained excellent friends until his early graduation a year later. After graduation from the academy Raiden received an invitation from the Kidou Corps Commander and joined said Division in order to put to work his excellent skills. Even though they offered him an immediate seat on the division he refused the special treatment and decided to experience everything from opening the Senkaimon to placing barriers and worked his way to the top. Powers and Abilities '''Shunpo Master: As a captain, Raiden is exceptionally good in the art of Shunpo. He has been known to be able to keep up with other Shunpo masters such as Kisuke Urahara. Immense Spiritual Power: As the Captain of the Twelfth Division Raiden possesses an incredibly strong spiritual power. Even while his Reiryoku has been limited to a 20% by the seal placed upon Shinigami passing through a Senkaimon its sheer strength is powerful enough to inflict fear on low level Hollows. During his battle in Hueco Mundo with the Espada Jasmine Viel Raiden requested the seal to be removed, the result was a blast of Reiatsu so strong it subjugated three of Jasmine’s four Fracciones to their knees. His Reiatsu is light-blue. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': Due to his skills and previous positions in the Gotei 13 Raiden is perfectly capable of completely hiding his spiritual presence. He has also shown to be capable of inducing fear on some captain-level combatants. When enraged Raiden glows with a light-blue aura that tends to electrify the surroundings and small lightnings usually shoot upwards from the ground, he can manipulate this and use it as an attack. ' Kidou Grandmaster': Since he started on the Shin’o Academy Raiden demonstrated a very stable control over his Reiryoku even better than that of many graduated students. Said control allowed him to be highly proficient on his ability with Kidou. He proved himself to be very skilled even during the first year of education and received close tutoring by his aunt Retsu Unohana who also trained him in Kaidou with which he is good enough to heal mild to severe non life threatening injuries. His abilities with Kidou are exceptionally sharp and is able to hide up to two more spells within one to take the enemy by surprise. He is able to perform Kidou spells on the nineties without incantation and some low level ones without even uttering a word or doing any hand gestures. Shoukan no Jumon Shoukan no Jumon (償還の呪文, Redemption Incantations): Set of techniques Raiden developed after achieving the absolute Kidou mastery. They are extremely powerful and performed with his Kidoujou which he can summon to battle whenever he wants. Two of the spells are forbidden within the Seretei. *'Saisho no Jumon: Benzaiten no Hasu' (最初の呪文、弁財天の蓮, First Incantation, Benzaiten's Lotus): Appearing as a giant lotus flower, surrounded by ten small wooden Torii Gates, this technique is capable of healing any injured person who is laying or standing on its center. The Torii Gates surrounding the lotus protect the person in the middle from incoming attacks and avoid the interruption of the healing process due to it's complexity. It restores Reiatsu and seals severe injuries. *'Daini no Jumon: Kiyohime' (第二の呪文、清姫, Second Incantation, Purity Princess): When activated a translucent structure resembling a Pagoda forms around the enemy encasing them in the middle of it. This Kekkai is strong enough to restrain an experienced Captain. *'Daisan no Jumon: Shoushitsu Ryouiki' (第三の呪文、消失領域, Third Incantation, Vanishing Realm): Forbidden time and space Kidou that is able to get Raiden through dimensions avoiding the Dangai and into the Human World. It proved to be very efficient but also extremely powerful putting Raiden on a sleep that lasted three days the first time he used it. This one is only known to him and his cousin Nami Kobayashi. *'Daishi no Jumon: Aku Sodo, Hakai Kaen' (第四の呪文、悪騒動・破壊火炎, Fourth Incantation, Evil Uproar Flame of Destruction): Using his Kidoujou Raiden stabs the ground with it and a fiery thin line that appears upon the ground encircling the opponent on its center. After the command Hajimaru (始まる, Begin) a column of fire extending towards the sky engulfing the enemy in a hell of fire that obliterates anything it touches. This technique is also forbidden within the Seretei. *'Saigo no Jumon: Setsuri Sekai' (最後の呪文、摂理世界, Final Incantation, Providence World): Final technique of the Shoukan no Jumon set. It has never been used by Raiden because it sacrifices the self in a final act that turns anything within it into nothing, no matter how strong it is. It has only been seen at the end of Raiden's final battle with Ayane Kuroko when she uses Setsuri Sekai in an attempt to catch Raiden within it, he merely escapes it by using Shoushitsu Ryouiki at the right time and appearing five hundred meters away just outside the borders of the technique. Zanpakuto Yogarasu (夜烏 "Night Crow"): Kyouhei’s Zanpakuto is a slim and straight katana, average sized and very light. It has a midnight blue wooden hilt and scabbard, the latter depicting in a white outline the drawing of two feathers floating in water forming ripples. Kyouhei mostly carries Yogarasu in the traditional way, by his waist, but is often seen carrying it on his hands without it being bothersome; back when he was part of the Kidou Corps he was rarely seen with it and in the event that he would need it he could summon it by simply using a Kidou spell. :*'Kyoumei' (共鳴, Resonance): This technique does not require Yogarasu to be released, by simply grabbing its hilt Raiden can send a thin layer of Yogarasu's Reiatsu to float around over a certain area giving him the ability to pinpoint every person's location and even know how powerful they are as long as they are within reach. It is said by Raiden that this technique is very overwhelming and it took him quite a long time to be able to handle the amount of input information he gets sometimes. With the years Raiden has been able to cast Kyoumei over wider areas, as a Captain he is now able to extend its reach over and outside the Seireitei. *'Shikai': Yogarasu’s Shikai command is “Darken the Heavens and Earth” (天地暗け, Tenchi Kurake). To release Yogarasu Kyouhei grabs it by the hilt and holds it horizontally in front of him. The blade glows dark blue and grows in length before the hilts turns black and scaly like the skin on a crow’s feet and from its base two small black feathers appear tied by two thin, short, black strings. :Shikai Special Ability: Yogarasu is a Kidou-type Zanpakuto and has a variety of techniques that activate after Raiden calls out their name. :*'Yogarasu, Kenshi Shibou' (夜烏、絹糸死亡, Night Crow, Death in Silk Threads): Upon activating this technique many thin threads, almost invisible to the naked eye, form from Yogarsu. These "silk" threads have the ability to cut down the enemy with relative ease and dismember them, it is very silent and almost undetectable. Raiden uses it very often to take down low level Hollows. :*'Yokarasu, Kuromenou Tsume' (夜烏、黒瑪瑙爪, Night Crow, Black Agate Claw): By pointing Yogarasu at the enemy Raiden activates a technique that fires a projectile of condensed black Reiatsu that upon making contact with the target explodes in a massive ball of fire powerful enough to destroy three Menos Grande from one shot. Raiden avoids setting off this technique near comrades or himself for its destructive power could cause serious injures. ::*'Fujun Sanran' (不純散乱, Scattering of the Impure): This technique allows Raiden to split Kuromenou Tsume into hundreds of smaller senbon-like projectiles to distribute the explosions over a wider area. Even though this elevates the probabilities of hitting a single target it lowers the technique's original power but can be very effective against multiple targets. Quotes *''Imperfection should not be feared, if anything embrace it because it's the only way you can teach yourself on how to live.'' *(To Ayane): I may not the the strongest of us all but I am the best at what I do. *(To Ayane): If you make me pull out my Zanpakuto then I shall write your name in my book. *(To Ayane): Everyone knows my name in the Seretei, because of how much I had to go through and my accomplishments, not because I betrayed those who trusted me. Today you shall die, night will finally close on you. I was hopping it wouldn't to come to this. Bankai... *''I seriously don't expect anyone to think that I am in any way like her.''